torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruspex
Haruspices are wandering purveyors of fate. They can read the lines of the future’s story and give us insight into what is to come. But they are more than mere spectators, they can change things. Through the power manifested in their strange tarot cards, their inherent chakra strength, and their abilities with all things mysterious and mystical they travel the countryside dispensing prophecy in one moment and vanishing in the next. Adventures Haruspices are fortune seekers, they adventure to find many things. Anything from a deeper meaning to life or discovery of the true source of their powers, to money and fame can motivate a haruspex to adventure. The world is waiting and they aim to see it. Characteristics Haruspices are often mysterious and enigmatic individuals, and loners one and all. Like the wandering gypsy clans that roam the countryside of Lados, haruspices prefer never to stay in one place for too long. They often adopt strange clothing and mannerisms based on their chosen mystic professions and to enhance business or their connection to fate’s loom. Alignment By nature haruspices are not lawful people. With the ability to look upon and alter the course of chance they disdain the laws of men, claiming to follow the laws of a more elevated origin. Morally, haruspices can be from either end of the spectrum, but most tend to be neutral. Good haruspices are often found as advisors to equally good rulers, while evil ones cause all manner of ill to befall those that cross them. Religion If a haruspex worships any god, and such a haruspex is rare, it would be gods of knowledge or mystery. Most haruspices are not religious people. Background Those that come from modest backgrounds are the most proliferate haruspices. Individuals that have experienced strange phenomenon, or found themselves in unique situations, are the most common to follow this path. Races Only the avarta possess the intrinsic connection and attunement to magic that a haruspex needs to perform her abilities. No other race is capable of becoming a haruspex, even if taught the methods. Other Classes Haruspices get along famously with bards, as both have a love for wandering the world. They often as not tolerate the more martial classes for their uses, but rarely find any common interests. Spellcasters, especially the Sendrellan, fascinate haruspices with their ability to hone the use of ambient mystical energy to such a fine degree. Game Rule Information Abilities: Wisdom and Charisma are very important to a haruspex. A high Wisdom makes his tarot cards harder to resist and his oils more potent. A high Charisma makes his spells more powerful. A combination of high Charisma and Wisdom allows a haruspex to excel at his foretelling and prophecy abilities. Hit Die: d6. Starting Gold: 5d4 x 10 gp. Starting Age: Simple (+10% of adulthood). Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the relevant ability for each) of the haruspex class: Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Listen (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. Table: The Haruspex Class Features The following are the class features of the haruspex class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: A haruspex is proficient in simple weapons and light armor, but not shields. A haruspex does not suffer arcane spell failure chance from wearing light armor when casting haruspex spells. Spellcasting A haruspex casts arcane spells, which are drawn from the mage/sorcerer spell list (see Player’s Handbook). To learn or cast a spell, a haruspex must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell's level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a haruspex’s spell is 10 + the number of spell points spent on the spell (including metamagic costs) + the haruspex’s Charisma modifier. A haruspex’s ability to cast spells is limited by the spell points he has available (shown on the table above). A haruspex gains bonus spell points each time he gains a level in haruspex equal to his Charisma modifier + ½ of his new class level (rounded down). A haruspex is limited in the number of spell points per round he can use. The maximum number of spell points per round a haruspex can use is equal to his level. A spell costs a number of spell points equal to 1 + the spell level. Metamagic effects cost an amount of spell points equal to the normal increased spell level +1 (so the Maximize Spell feat would cost a haruspex 4 additional spell points). A haruspex may know a maximum number of spells from each spell level equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier. Each level the haruspex may add an additional number of spells to his repertoire equal to half of his Charisma modifier (rounded down, minimum 1 per level). These may be of any spell level he can currently cast. He cannot add any new spells to his list of spells known via this automatic method if he has no available slots in any spell level he is currently capable of casting. It is possible for him to learn spells above that limit, but the costs are high. He may only learn spells from the mage/sorcerer spell list (see Player’s Handbook). A haruspex need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his spell points for the day. He does not have to decide ahead of time which spells he’ll cast. The haruspex’s caster level is equal to 3/4 of his class level (equal to his highest base attack bonus with the exception that his caster level at class level 1 is also 1). Learning New Spells A haruspex can learn any spell from his list, but learning spells beyond the ones he innately gains is tasking and requires a sacrifice. To learn a spell, a haruspex must pay an amount of gold equal to spell level squared x 50 (or 25 gp in case of 0-level spells) for special rare materials. In addition, the haruspex must either have a teacher (another arcane spellcaster who knows the spell - that person need not to be a bard though), a scroll with the spell (which is destroyed in the process of learning it), or spend a number of days equal to spell's level squared on developing the spell from scratch (6 hours for a 0-level spell). The haruspex cannot learn additional spells if his maximum number of spells known for all spell levels he can currently cast has been reached. Tarot Reading (Ex) The haruspex can draw from a specially prepared deck of cards that are potently infused with power, causing some effect to occur. Each haruspex begins with a deck of self-created cards that only he can use. This requires a full action (standard + move actions) to perform, and provokes attacks of opportunity. Unless otherwise stated, the card's area of effect is a 30 ft. radius burst centered on the haruspex + 10 ft. radius per 5 class levels. Targets within the area of effect when the card is pulled remain affected afterward, even if they move away from the haruspex. Unless otherwise stated all bonuses increase by 1 every 5 levels (maximum 5 at level 20). A card's effects, unless otherwise stated, last until the end of the encounter. All effects that affect your allies affect you as well. A haruspex can read his cards once per encounter per point of Wisdom bonus. Once a specific card is pulled in a given encounter it cannot be pulled again until the haruspex has had at least eight hours of uninterrupted rest (similar to how many spellcasters regain their spells). All effects may be saved against by a Fortitude (for damaging effects) or Will (for all other effects) save, DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Wisdom bonus. A successful save halves damage taken or negates penalties suffered. A real deck of tarot cards may be used for this ability by the player. It must be shuffled before each battle. If the player chooses not to use real tarot cards, when drawing a card the player rolls 1d20, considering the list below to be numbered 1-20 as it is written. When not using real tarot cards it is impossible to draw The Fool and The World, so consider The Magician to be number 1 and Judgement to be number 20. '' '(0) 'The Fool: '''Allies gain a +1 circumstance bonus to attack rolls. '(1) 'The Magician: '''Allies that can cast spells have all level 1 prepared spells prepared again or gain 1 spell point per 2 class levels. Every 5 levels another level of spell is affected by this card or 1 additional spell point per 2 class levels is gained. This additional magical power vanishes at the end of the encounter (or after 1 hour per haruspex class level if not in combat) if unused. '(2) 'High Priestess: '''Allies that can cast spells regain any used level 1 spell, or 2 spell points. Every 5 levels another level of spell is affected by this card or 2 additional spell points are gained. This effect is instantaneous. '(3) 'The Empress: '''Allies gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC. '(4) 'The Emperor: '''Opponents suffer a -1 circumstance penalty to AC. '(5) 'The Hierophant: '''Allies regain 1d8+5 hit points. This increases by an additional 1d8+5 every 5 levels. This is an instantaneous effect. '(6) 'The Lovers: '''Both The Hierophant and High Priestess card effects occur for your allies. '(7) 'The Chariot: '''Opponents suffer 1d8+5 points of shadow (negative energy) damage. This increases by an additional 1d8+5 every 5 levels. This is an instantaneous effect. '(8) 'Strength: '''Allies gain a +1 circumstance bonus to weapon and unarmed damage rolls. '(9) 'The Hermit: '''Existing beneficial effects on allies last for 1 additional time interval (i.e. If the spell is measured in rounds, it lasts 1 more round. If it is measured in minutes, it lasts 1 more minute). This card has no effect on effects that begin after it has been drawn. '(10) 'Wheel of Fortune: '''Allies gain a +1 luck bonus to all saves. '(11) 'Justice: '''You fall unconscious and are at -1 hit points. Allies that were unconscious, disabled, or dying regain consciousness and are healed 4d8+20 hit points. Allies that were dead become living and are at -9 hit points and unconscious. This card has no effect if no allies are unconscious, disabled, dying, or dead. '(12) 'The Hanged Man: '''Any one opponent is unable to take any action during its next round. It defends itself normally. One additional opponent is affected per 5 levels. This is an instantaneous effect. '(13) 'Death: '''One opponent is reduced to -5 hit points. One additional opponent is affected per 5 levels. This is an instantaneous effect. '(14) 'Temperance: '''Allies gain an additional swift action on their next turns. Every 5 levels this grants another swift action. Swift actions granted by this ability cannot be combined to form other types of action (move, standard, etc). '(15) 'The Devil: '''Roll 1d3. One opponent is affected by either the 1) ''bestow curse, 2) poison, or 3) contagion spell. One additional opponent is affected per 5 levels. This is an instantaneous effect. The spell is treated as if having been cast by the haruspex, even if he cannot normally cast the spell. (16) 'The Tower: '''Money currently held by allies is increased by 10%. This does not affect art objects, bullion, or money by proxy (such as bank notes). The effect of this card increases by 10% for every 5 levels. '(17) 'The Star: '''Allies gain 1d10 temporary hit points. This increases by 1d10 every 5 levels. This is an instantaneous effect. Once these hit points are used they vanish. Temporary hit points above a character’s normal maximum hit points vanish at the end of the encounter. '(18) 'The Moon: '''Allies that can cast spells gain 1d4+1 temporary spell levels (or 1d4+3 spell points). Allies affected may choose any spells they could normally prepare to fill these slots. Every 5 levels another level of spell is affected by this card, or an additional 3 spell points are gained. This temporary spell power vanishes after being used or after 1 hour per haruspex class level. '(19) 'The Sun: '''Allies with abilities that are usable a limited number of times (per day, per encounter, per week, etc) regain 1d2 uses of one such ability chosen by the haruspex. The same ability may be chosen more than once to be affected by this card. An additional 1d2 uses of one such ability are regained every 5 levels. '(20) 'Judgment: '''Draw an additional card. The card will have double its normal effect. '(21) '''The World: '''Allies that gain experience points from this encounter gain 10% more experience. The effect of this card increases by 10% for every 5 levels. '''Aromatherapy (Ex) Beginning at level 2 the haruspex can use special unguents, oils, and scents to enhance himself and his allies. He must spend 15gp per level in material components to make 1 use of an aromatherapy oil. The production of this requires 10 minutes of uninterrupted concentration. Once created the oil remains potent as long as it is kept in an airtight container. The oil’s effect is wasted if the container is broken or unsealed without the haruspex being prepared to use it in a therapy session. A haruspex may begin an aromatherapy session as a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Once initiated, up to 1 ally per point of Wisdom bonus within a burst radius of 30 ft. + 10 ft. per 5 class levels gains the benefits so long as they remain within the session’s area of effect. The session lasts for 1 round per level and the haruspex may not begin another session, even in a different location, until the previous one has ended. Each type of oil grants a different effect. § Misty Oil: Grants all participants the effects of the blur spell for the session’s duration. § Aurora Oil: Grants all participants fast healing of 2. This increases by 1 per 5 class levels. § Sunrise Oil: This oil causes each participant to feel as though they just had a full night’s rest. It washes away existing fatigue and exhaustion, makes the participants immune to those conditions, and grants a +2 insight bonus to Listen, Search, Spot, and initiative checks. This oil does not allow participants to regain spells or ability uses, nor does it allow participants to heal like a normal night’s sleep does. § Night Oil: Each participant gains an unnamed bonus that can be applied to any one attack roll, saving throw, skill check, ability check, spell penetration check, or AC each round. The bonus is equal to the haruspex’s Wisdom modifier. Each participant can choose where the bonus applies for them at the beginning of their turns. § Moon Oil: Causes all participants to be affected by the transformation spell for the session’s duration. § Ocean Oil: All participants are affected by a heal spell. This session is instantaneous. § Life Oil: A pulse of life energy instantly brings back to life any participants that die by any means other than natural aging during the session’s duration. No loss of experience or ability score is associated with this resurrection. Mystic Insight At level 3 and every four levels thereafter the haruspex gains an insight into his surroundings that exceeds natural senses. He may choose any one of the following abilities each time he gains a mystic insight. Some abilities have prerequisites that he must possess before he can choose that ability. • Find Weakness (Ex): The haruspex makes a caster level check against DC 20 + the challenge rating of an opponent to gain an insight into any weaknesses it might have. If the opponent has no weaknesses or vulnerabilities, he gains a +2 insight bonus to his attack rolls and spell DCs against that opponent for the duration of the encounter. Using this ability is a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Nine levels after gaining this ability the haruspex gains both insight into the target’s weaknesses and a +2 insight bonus on attack rolls and spell DCs. If the target has no apparent weaknesses the oracle instead gains a +4 insight bonus to attack rolls and spell DCs. • Rapid True Strike (Sp): A haruspex must already have the Find Weakness ability in order to quality for Rapid True Strike. The haruspex can use the spell true strike once per day as a spell-like ability, and further, he are capable of casting this spell as a move action instead of a standard action. This allows him to use a free five foot step and strike with a +20 insight bonus to hit with one attack in the same round (avoiding any miss percentage chance that might apply due to concealment). This modification to the spell applies whether or not it is cast using the bonus spell from this ability or through normal spell use. Nine levels after gaining this ability, using it is a swift action instead of a move action. • Uncanny Dodge (Ex): The haruspex gains the ability to react to danger on instinct. In situations where caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible opponent, the haruspex retains his Dexterity bonus to armor class (if any). If completely immobilized, he loses this ability. • Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): The haruspex must have the Uncanny Dodge ability through in order to gain this ability. The haruspex can no longer be flanked, reacting to opponents to either side as easily as a single opponent or opponents in front and behind. This ability denies a rogue the ability to perform sneak attacks on the haruspex by flanking him, unless the rogue has at least four more rogue levels than the target has haruspex levels. If the character already has the Uncanny Dodge ability from another class, the levels from the classes that grant Uncanny Dodge stack to determine the minimum level a rogue must be to flank the character. • Evasion (Ex): A haruspex with evasion can avoid even magical and unusual attacks through his ability to foresee what is about to transpire. If the character makes a successful Reflex save against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save he will instead take no damage. A helpless haruspex does not gain the benefit of evasion, and this ability does not function in any armor heavier than light armor. • Improved Evasion (Ex): A haruspex must already have the evasion ability to qualify for Improved Evasion. This ability works like evasion except that while the haruspex still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks like a fireball spell, he also only suffers half damage on a failed save. As per evasion this ability does not function if the haruspex is unconscious, held or paralyzed, or if he is wearing heavier armor than light. • Speak with Dead (Sp): A haruspex with this ability can cast the spell speak with dead once per day as a spell-like ability. Nine levels after gaining this ability he may use it twice per day. • Omniscient Vision (Sp): The haruspex can use the vision spell once per day as a spell-like ability. Furthermore, the vision spell only costs half experience to the haruspex when he has this ability (50 experience points). Nine levels after gaining this ability he may use it twice per day and it only costs him 25 experience points per use. • Omniscient Grace (Ex): A haruspex must already have the Omniscient Vision ability to qualify for Omniscient Grace. The haruspex gains a bonus to all saving throws equal to his Charisma bonus. This ability is identical in effect to a paladin’s Divine Grace ability, and is not cumulative with it. Nine levels after gaining this ability he gains an additional +2 bonus to all saves. Omens (Su) At 6th level by keeping a keen eye and open mind toward his surroundings the haruspex is able to gain clues into the worst of his allies’ failures, manipulating events in small ways that turn those failures into successes. Once per day when the haruspex or an ally within 30 ft. of him rolls a natural 1 he may force that roll instead to become a natural 20. This ability is usable an additional time per day at levels 12 and 18. Visions (Su) Once a haruspex reaches level 10 he can enter a trancelike state in which he can receive visions. These visions can tell him where a creature or object is, show him the history of something, or predict the future to a small degree. A haruspex may enter a vision trance once per day per point of Charisma bonus, and each time may cast legend lore, locate object, locate creature, ''or ''divination for free. A vision trance takes 1d4+1 minutes from start to finish. Prophecy (Ex) At 20th level the haruspex has become so in tune with the forces of fate and time that he can predict and even alter them in minor ways. Once per day the haruspex may attempt to divine a target’s future. Doing so requires a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity and requires concentration (as if it were a 9th level spell). Each prophecy costs the haruspex 5000 experience points. The haruspex cannot foretell a prophecy that includes himself. A target that gains PS (see below) cannot be targeted by another prophecy until the duration of the existing prophecy ends, regardless of whether the target has any PS left. The haruspex makes a class level check, adding his Wisdom modifier to the roll. The result is the number of hit die of targets that can be affected by his prophecy (with any unspent remainder being lost), all of which must be within line of effect of the haruspex. He then rolls 1d6 + Charisma modifier to determine the potency of the prophecy. This result is the Prophecy Strength, or PS, that each affected target gains. A target’s PS will remain for a number of days equal to the PS roll. These may be spent at any time during the duration of the prophecy’s power and do not regenerate. Once a PS point is spent, it is gone. The haruspex decides when attempting the prophecy whether it is a prophecy of success or of failure. If it is a prophecy of success the targets of the prophecy may choose when to spend their PS. If it is a prophecy of failure, the targets’ opponents (a.k.a. the DM) may choose when they are spent. Each point may be spent for one of the following effects, and only one point per round may be spent by each prophecy target. • Prophecy of Success o Gain a +20 insight bonus to your next attack roll, skill check, ability check, or saving throw. o Reroll a failed attack roll, skill check, ability check, or saving throw and gain a +5 insight bonus on the reroll. You may keep whichever result is better. o Force an opponent to reroll an attack roll or saving throw. The opponent must keep the worse of the two results. o Heal yourself for 2x your character level. o Remove any one poison, disease, or other negative condition (nausea, panicked, etc). Cannot affect the dying or dead conditions (though other uses of PS can). The cause of the condition is generally neutralized (ropes holding you helpless fall off, spell effects end, etc… however while this may dispel dragon fear it will not remove or slay the dragon). o Return you to life at 1 hit point if you have been dead for 1 round or less. o Regain one spent spell slot, or half caster level of spell points, or one use of any limited use ability. o Cause one item to become magical for 24 hours. The value of the magical item may not exceed 50,000gp. This may be used to improve items that are already magical, but the improvement may not increase the cost of the magical item by more than 50,000gp. • Prophecy of Failure o Suffer a -20 incompetence penalty to your next attack roll, skill check, ability check, or saving throw. o Reroll a successful attack roll, skill check, ability check, or saving throw and suffer a -5 incompetence penalty on the reroll. You must keep whichever result is worse. o Force an opponent to reroll an attack roll or saving throw with a +5 insight bonus. The opponent may keep the more favorable result. o Suffer damage equal to 2x your character level. This damage is unavoidable and cannot be reduced. o Cause you to begin losing 1 hit point per round again if you successfully stabilized while dying. o Lose your highest level available spell slot, or half caster level of spell points, or one use of any limited use ability. o Cause one non-artifact magical item to lose all magical powers for 24 hours. Category:Classes Category:Arcane Classes